Punishment
by The Penultimate Ending
Summary: WARNING: EXPLICIT BOYxBOY. Oneshot. 'Merlin was smiling HIS smile at someone ELSE. NOT Arthur. He was smiling at Guinevere. He was smiling at Guinevere with ARTHUR'S smile'  Arthur gets possessive and decides to teach Merlin a lesson in discipline.


Hi guys!

Here's my second contribution to the fanfictioning world, so reviews are, of course, absolutely amazing if you have the time and the inclination.

Also, if you missed the warning in the summary, this is EXPLICIT BOY ON BOY, so if you don't like, please don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Merlin, this is just me having fun with the characters that the BBC refuse to acknowledge the chemistry between... :(

Still, that's what fanfiction's for, right? And on that note, on with the show!

Where the _hell _was Merlin? Arthur thought, annoyed, as he traversed the corridors of the castle. He had been in a long, boring meeting with his father and a visiting Duke and Duchess all morning and wanted nothing more than to spend some time with his clumsy, raven-haired manservant.

A scowl darkened his face as he mooched through the ornate archway leading to the courtyard. It was a lovely summer's day outside, all blue skies and bright sunshine, but it didn't really improve Arthur's sullen mood. He scudded his feet down the steps, feeling thoroughly grouchy and looking awfully un-Crown-Prince-like as he glowered at his boots.

Suddenly a familiar laugh made Arthur's stomach do black flips not entirely unpleasantly. His head shot up and he looked over to where the sound had originated from, where he now knew Merlin to be, and suddenly his world lit up.

The now-glorious sunlight illuminated Merlin's creamy skin perfectly, giving him a golden hue and leaving tantalizing slivers of shadow that Arthur couldn't wait to rediscover by touch alone later. The thought made him smile eagerly and he raised an eyebrow when Merlin suddenly grinned dazzlingly, as if in response to his own.

The grin softened then, becoming a more intimate, secret smile, one the Prince surreptitiously thought of as _his_. It was the smile he could always coax out of Merlin, perhaps at the end of a round in Arthur's chambers or after a kiss stolen in an empty corridor or that time when Arthur dragged Merlin into that broom cupboard…  
A more feminine laugh instantly brought Arthur crashing back down to Camelot. He blinked several times, refocusing his eyes from Merlin to the rest of the world, which seemed so much… _dimmer._ Curly dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and caramel skin met his eyes.

Guinevere.

His heart plummeted downward to pound frantically somewhere by his ankles. _Merlin _was smiling _his smile _at someone _else_. _Not Arthur_. He was smiling at Guinevere. He was smiling at Guinevere with _Arthur's smile_! The fact whirled round and round his head, making a burning anger boil in his stomach, filling him as he stood there motionless, eyes fixed on _Merlin_. Merlin's eyes, looking at Gwen, Merlin's lips – _gorgeous lips_, Arthur couldn't stop himself thinking – wrapped around words for Gwen, Merlin's body, facing Gwen, when it should be facing _Arthur_.

Finally, something snapped inside him, and he stormed over to the two servants.

"_Mer_lin!" he snarled loudly, the word ripping out of his throat carrying all the death threats one associated with the sound of a sword being drawn. The manservant's head whipped round, his eyes focusing suddenly on Arthur. _Where they should have been focused all along_, the Prince's brain whispered possessively. A brilliant smile lit Merlin's face before faltering at Arthur's thunderous expression.

"Sire?" he mewled, his eyes huge and wild like bright blue plates. He seemed to shrink from Arthur as he stood there, the effect making him look suitably submissive. Inside, Arthur rejoiced. Outside, he remained like a volcano about to explode. Unstoppable, unreachable and deadly.

"_What _are you doing?" he growled, and two pairs of blue eyes clashed and stilled. Merlin looked like a rabbit caught by a fox.

"T-talking to Gwen…?" he whispered, and Arthur caught his panicky movement of clutching the hem of his shirt and scrunching the material between his fingers.

"You _should_ be in my chambers." He barked, a clear order. Merlin bowed slightly, eyes still wide and scurried off toward the Prince's chambers. Arthur rounded on Gwen, towering over her like black thunder.  
"My Lord-" she began, as if daring to object to him.

"You have duties to do." He said, cold and dismissive, before whirling on his heel to head to his chambers without a backward glance.

When Arthur arrived, his manservant was already tidying the various pieces of clothing, armour and bedding that Arthur had littered on the floor earlier in a combination of boredom and absence of Merlin. Arthur wondered if one reason was the cause for the other, but didn't ponder on it.

"Merlin." He growled, and the manservant spun round again, jumping and dropping the pillows he had gathered on the floor. His eyes were wide still, as if wary and Arthur smirked, taking in the image of Merlin with his own massive bed as a backdrop. Merlin should definitely be _in_ it, not next to it, Arthur decided, and his mind worked quickly to rectify the obvious mistake.

"Yes, sire?" asked Merlin softly, looking into Arthur's eyes. The anger that still boiled in the Prince's stomach threatened to drain away at the affection in Merlin's eyes, but he held onto the emotion resolutely, determined to discipline his servant for his misdeed. He closed the distance between them faster than a breath, pausing just an inch before kissing Merlin, their lips a hair's breadth apart. He heard the familiar, poorly-concealed whine of need in the back of Merlin's throat and smiled wolfishly, fisting his hands in the front of Merlin's tunic and dragging him in for a heated kiss. The dark-haired servant sprung immediately into life, his arms entwining around Arthur's shoulders and his fingers carding urgently through his hair. Moving one hand downward, Arthur fitted his fingers snugly into the jut of Merlin's hip, pulling his entire body closer and grinding roughly into him.

"_Arthur…_" Merlin moaned softly into Arthur's mouth and Arthur swallowed it eagerly. Stepping one foot between Merlin's legs – eliciting another longing groan from his manservant, along with a fevered jerking of his hips – he moved Merlin backwards, until he felt the resistance of the bed behind the other man. Grinning, he pushed gently and Merlin, so easy to overbalance, fell backwards onto the covers. The dark-haired man shuffled eagerly backward, pulling the rest of his gangly legs onto the bed and opening them, granting Arthur his invitation.

A throaty chuckle followed the Prince as he crawled up Merlin's body, giving him a quick but thorough kiss before moving his lips downward to attack the sensitive, creamy skin of his throat, making sure to leave marks wherever his lips touched. Something to remind Merlin just _who _he belonged to. Merlin himself pressed his head back into the pillows with a lingering groan as Arthur grazed his teeth against his pulse point. Merlin's neckerchief soon disappeared, discarded quickly as Arthur made his way to nibble along Merlin's prominent collarbone. An impatient whine from Merlin made Arthur pause. He drew away, kneeling above his already-thoroughly-debauched manservant, who made a wordless noise of objection to the absence of Arthur's lips on his skin. Still kneeling above him, surveying the already-numerous amount of marks that fitted the shape of his mouth alone on Merlin's torso, Arthur decided that his manservant's punishment would now begin.

He pulled off Merlin's tunic within the second before sliding his finger over the now-bare ivory hardness of his collarbone, following the path his lips had made earlier. Then, down he went, tracing the washboard of ribs, while Merlin began to shift and writhe beneath him from the gentle friction. Arthur's hand paused at his manservant's stomach, splayed on the flat tautness for a moment. He then danced his hand teasingly downward, brushing just above-

"_Ar_thur…!" groaned Merlin, flexing his hips impatiently, trying to buck himself into Arthur's grip. The Prince grinned, eyes narrowed, determined to make Merlin pay. It was _his _smile, not Guinevere's, not _anyone's _but _his_. Arthur pressed the heel of his other hand into the curve of a prominent hipbone, pinning Merlin's lower body into the mattress. The dark-haired man groaned in protest, so Arthur let his fingers linger at his abdomen for a moment longer, meeting Merlin's pleading smile with a smirk of his own. Arthur then moved his hand down just a _fraction _more, but shifted aside when Merlin pressed his hips forward in anticipation again, instead choosing to trace one prominent pelvic bone with a light touch of his thumb. He trailed his hand gently back up over Merlin's ribs, knowing it was the tingling sensation of his nails dragging over sensitive skin that caused the shiver that ran through the man pinned so solidly beneath him.

Keeping his eyes connected to Merlin's, Arthur leaned forward ever-so-slowly, their lips finally connecting after a long moment. The kiss was tortuously slow, and Merlin whined impatiently, trying to arch his back but being unable to due to Arthur's hand. Arthur gently cupped Merlin's cheek, tilting his head to the side, allowing him a better angle. Merlin made appreciative noises when he deepened the kiss further, his tongue dipping more thoroughly into Merlin's mouth.

"Arrmmmrr…" Arthur himself licked the moan from Merlin's throat before it was even fully-formed, and Arthur felt a surge of heat when Merlin crushed his mouth even harder against Arthur's own, begging for more. His manservant's arms were tugging him closer, willing the Prince to cover him, give him some friction, but Arthur stayed resolute. This was supposed to be punishment, after all.

He did however fist Merlin's breeches in his hands and wrench them downward. Taking the opportunity to buck his hips, Merlin helped Arthur shimmy both them and his underwear down and onto the floor, freeing him. Arthur followed the articles of clothing down, breaking the kiss and sliding off the bed. Merlin shuffled eagerly forward so his legs dangled by Arthur's shoulders. Slowly, teasingly, Arthur walked his fingers up his manservant's leg, shifting them to slowly caress the silken skin of his inner thighs. Merlin's breathing quickened further, and the heat rose off his body in waves.  
"_Arthur!_" he cried desperately, raising one hand off the mattress, as if intending to pleasure himself, but Arthur met his eyes first. Merlin's hand wavered in the air for a moment, before he clenched it in to a tight fist and slammed it back into the bed. Arthur smirked. Merlin wouldn't risk his anger by ruining his fun.

Then, so slowly Merlin fleetingly wondered if time had stopped, Arthur tilted his head forward… just _grazing _his teeth over the head of Merlin's passion.

"_Arthur!_" his manservant cried urgently at the bolt of sensation that seared through him, his hips flexing as he tried simultaneously to assuage the pressure between them and get more contact from Arthur's grinning mouth, both attempts in vain. "I'm going to s-split completely in two if you don't stop t-_teasing_ me!" The words burst out of him in a frenzied rush, each one tripping over the next, but Arthur took in the way Merlin was writhing, clenching and unclenching his fists around the bedclothes, letting out impatient little whines, and understood. His eyes met Merlin's, both sets burning with fire. "_Please!_" Merlin cried again, eyes turning wide and wild with need and finally Arthur relented.

Bracing on hand on Merlin's thigh, Arthur ducked his head and swallowed him down without any further preamble, smooth and deep, the action easy, practiced. Merlin groaned wildly, overtaken by the sudden flood of sensation, hips attempting to jerk feverishly upward. Arthur felt desperate, flailing fingers knot into his hair, pressing firmly; urging him to go deeper, take more and Arthur offered no resistance, hungry as he was for Merlin, taking him deeper without reluctance, swallowing his entirety easily, familiarly.

"_Gods_, Arthur! 's _good_!" Merlin panted and Arthur couldn't help grinning smugly around him. Taking the groan as a challenge for _more_, Arthur tightened his hand on Merlin's thigh and just _sucked _so hard that he heard Merlin cry out, thrusting helplessly upward and with a strangled sound that _might _have been Arthur's name, but lost its intelligibility somewhere between Merlin's lungs and lips as he released in a frenzied shattering of control down Arthur's throat.

Grinning and telling himself that his manservant's punishment was now over, the Prince licked his lips, the delicious tang that was perfectly _Merlin _remaining on his tongue. He pulled himself back up onto the bed, kneeling on hands and knees above the dark-haired man, ignoring (with effort) the almost painful tightness in his breeches. After a long moment, Merlin pried his eyes open and Arthur grinned down at him, taking in the swollen lips, mussed hair, dazed expression and sated air with an almost overwhelming sense of pride.

Clamping down with iron-hard control on his arousal, he leaned down and shared a gentle kiss with his manservant and when he drew away Merlin was wearing that smile – _his _smile – for him, and it made something melt inside Arthur's chest, filling him with a glorious warmth.

"Arthur, you haven't c-" he cut his manservant off with another kiss, wordlessly understanding. Merlin wanted him to be sated too. After a long moment, he broke the kiss and un-straddled Merlin before leaning over to the night cabinet beside his bed, opening the smallest, least noticeable drawer and taking out what they needed.

When he looked back, Arthur found Merlin had shifted so he lay lengthways on the massive bed on his stomach, grinning up at him eagerly. Desire now inexorably inflamed, Arthur stripped down instantly, discarding the unwelcome barriers of clothes and moving back over to cover Merlin.

Coating his hand liberally and pausing briefly to admire the glorious planes of creamy skin beneath him, he was half-surprised to hear an impatient whimper from his manservant. The Prince knew Merlin could not even be _thinking _about getting hard again, not when he was so soon sated, but when he looked up, the light in Merlin's eyes was – perhaps by a seductive trick of the candlelight – golden, wanting. It faded after a second, leaving lust-filled oceans gazing longingly at Arthur. Mentally shaking himself and placing the occurrence aside, he focused wholly on Merlin's delectable body and slowly pressed a finger inside, coaxing another soft whimper of need from his manservant.

A second finger quickly followed the first and a third soon after that. The Prince scissored his digits, stretching, making Merlin mewl impatiently, until neither could wait any longer. Arthur didn't need more than a second to shift, to change the angle and then he's lined up, pressing in and he's big, feels absolutely _huge_ and Merlin, even through the glorious stretch and burn, can't ignore the sudden feeling of _belonging _that suddenly overwhelms him. Laying here like this, in Arthur's chamber, in Arthur's bed with Arthur himself over, around and inside him, filling him up until Merlin is _sure _there is nothing else within, it gives the manservant a clear view of what it's like to truly be Arthur's, to touch heaven. His communication of this important thought comes out as a breathless "_Arthur…!_"

At Merlin's groan, Arthur pushed forward, burying himself hilt-deep in one furious motion. He almost snapped then, heat and pressure and tightness and _Merlin_ all too much, but he gritted his teeth and reigned himself in. He took a moment to grasp a more lucid view of the situation, really appreciate the sensation of being sheathed so fittingly inside Merlin; glorious, clumsy Merlin. He let the feeling of rightness, of _home _seep into his very bones, leaning forward to plant a soft, loving kiss between Merlin's shoulder blades. Heaven couldn't give him anything more right now.

Then, at Merlin's gasp of '_please!_', Arthur's pulling his hips back, setting a steady pace. He felt his manservant groan, his body tense as he pushed his body upward, meeting Arthur thrust for thrust, begging wordlessly for more, so Arthur moved faster and then they found their rhythm. He twisted a little, and Merlin shouted out when he struck that sweet spot inside him. Panting, Arthur hung on and gave it to him again; the glorious groan Merlin emitted sending bolts of heat straight through him. Thrusting deeper, frantically, Arthur scrabbled for Merlin's hands with his own and they held tight to each other as the sensations built, control bending, straining-

Arthur let go of one of Merlin's hands to grip his hip tightly, pounding harder, faster, relentlessly as the edge hurtled closer, closer-

"Oh-oh, gods, oh, _Arthur!_" cried Merlin suddenly, his hand crushing Arthur's as his body spasmed violently, and then his muscles were clenching around Arthur and the Prince lost control, thrusting feverishly before the world was lost in a swirl of colour and light and a long groan of, "_Merlin!_"

When Arthur eventually came back to himself, he pried open his eyes, blinking rapidly. Eventually, the bleary fuzz in his head partially cleared and the sudden urge to see Merlin's face, to hold him became imperative to Arthur's continued survival. Ignoring the way his jelly limbs shook dangerously under him, he crawled unsteadily upward, collapsing next to a still-prone Merlin. Lifting a hand heavy as lead, Arthur clumsily brushed the raven hair from Merlin's eyes, which blinked dazedly open at his touch.

"Arthur…" his manservant breathed softly, and Arthur couldn't help grinning. This was how the world was supposed to be. The Prince looped an arm around Merlin's body, pulling him close and they shared a long, evocative kiss.

Arthur didn't know how long he gazed into Merlin's eyes before they began to droop closed. Smiling, Arthur used all his remaining energy to lean forward and brush his lips somewhat-sloppily across the tip of Merlin's nose. The last thing he saw before drifting into the deep, dreamless sleep of the sated was Merlin smiling – smiling _his _smile.

***

So there it is...Hope you enjoyed :D

... Wow, I just wrote an M-rated fic... *blushes*... still, let me know how it went?

Thanks! Much love xxx


End file.
